Prince of All Saiyans
by Petra Delling
Summary: A young Marai Trunks loses his memory and is taken to Vegeta-sei to become its ruler. Years later, Pan travels to Vegeta-sei as a diplomat, hoping to forge an allaince between the two planets... TP
1. Trunks Briefs

Hey, new fic here. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. The original idea for my story came from "The Trust In Lies" by Raen. I have her permission for writing this. Check out her story, its very cool. 

Longer Summary: A young boy is kidnapped from his home and taken to rule a troubled race. He is devoted to his people and grows in power and intelligence as he grows older. A man now, he struggles to pull his people out of the pit they have languished in for the past decades. A young girl is adored by all. She struggles with her own identity and how to truly be herself in a world where everyone sees her as the embodiment of hope.  She escapes to forge an alliance with a barbarian prince, an alliance not only of planets, but of two lost souls…

Seven-year-old Trunks executed kicks and punches in the still air. He was alone on a high plateau in the middle of nowhere. He had run away again. Trunks knew that his solitude would not last long. It would only be a matter of time before his mother discovered that he was gone and would get Gohan to track him down. He would get lectured and his mother would 'forbid' him from leaving the house. Then she would forget and he would be out in the yard again, and then later he would run away, and be lectured and. . . It was all a cycle. 

Trunks did not really know why he ran away so often. It was not like he would actually leave his mother. She was all he had, and he was all he had. 

Maybe it was just that when Trunks was at home, he was constantly aware of the responsibility pressed on him. He felt almost as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders. In some ways, it was. He and Gohan were the world's only hope. Sure, Gohan was stronger than Trunks, but if Trunks could gain strength equal, if not greater than Gohan's, then maybe together they could defeat the androids. Not to mention the fact that Gohan had not started training until later in his childhood. Trunks had been fighting since he was a baby. Maybe, this way he could be stronger. 

Then again, maybe Trunks left because the city depressed him. So much death, and pain. Trunks understood why Gohan lived out in the country, and wished he could talk his mom into leaving the city. He had tried once, but his mother was not keen on taking the advice of a seven year old and was convinced that she could do the most good in West City. 

Trunks' ceased his train of though as he noticed two black specs on the horizon. Trunks frowned, he had not expected Gohan this soon. The other figure must be Videl. She seemed to be everywhere that Gohan was these days. Trunks continued his workout in spite of the figures closing in, concentrating on his exercises and raising his ki level to its peak, hoping to impress Gohan. 

The figures were fifty yards away before Trunks looked up again and realized that it was not Gohan and Videl. 

Fortunently, it was not the androids either. The intitial fear that Trunks had experienced once he realized that two unknown people were flying towards him quickly faded. He could sense that they did have ki signatures, though he was too inexperience to tell what their levels were. Trunks was, however, confident in the fac that he was a saiyan and no one on Earth could defeat him, even if they could fly. 

Trunks smirked, he hoped that these fellas were looking for trouble, because he was willing to give it. 

Matsu studied the figure that he and Kaida sped towards it. It was the highest level on the planet. (A/N: Gohan is at the moment busy- doing something. Use your imagination. He keeps his ki level down out of habit.) It was hard to make out what the figure looked like from so far away in the air, but he appeared- small. Well, Prince Vegeta was rumored to be short in stature. Maybe this was him. It had to be him.

The thought of returning to Vegeta-sei without the Prince of All Saiyans made Matsu's blood run cold. Calling the situation on Vegeta-sei turmoil would be an understate. The Vegetan throne was empty and some semblance of a monarch was needed to prevent civil war. The only choice for a monarch would have to come from the royal Vegetan line.  A monarch without blood claims to the royal line would only result in a planetary war. Unfortunately, siaya-jinn kings seldom had more than one heir, fearing a civil war. King Vegeta was gone. The only choice was Prince Vegeta. Matsu and Kaida had traced Prince Vegeta to Namek and from there, finally, to Earth.  Now the odds were in their favor that the figure ahead was the Prince of All Saiyans. 

All of Matsu's hopes were dashed as soon as he was within twenty feet of the figure. This was not the prince. This was not even a saiyan. All saiyans had black hair and this creature with an impossibly high ki and-gray?-hair was not a saiyan. 

Matsu and Kaida landed beside the person for questioning when Matsu noted that this person was not merely short, he was a child! Matsu glanced over at Kaida who looked as shocked as he did.  They locked eyes for a moment and Kaida shrugged. Without another glance at him Kaida took one step forward and began to assess the child.

Matsu followed her lead. The boy's pale purple hair fell over his forehead in one shining wave. He had bright blue eyes and sharp features that struck a cord a familiarity within Matsu. The boy was wear a simple blue gi. The boy had as much muscle as a child could have and Matsu could tell by his stance that he was a practiced fighter. 

"Who are you boy?" Kaida questioned sharply.

"Trunks. Who are you?" The boy answered with insolence befitting a spoiled child.

"Kaida. Who trained you boy?"

"Gohan."

This was getting no where. Kaida was about to ask another question when Matsu suddenly realized why the boy had looked so familiar.

"Who is your father boy?"

"Stop calling me boy!" Was the angry reply.

"Fine. Who is your father _Trunks._"

"One of the strongest fighter's in the universe."

"What was his name?" Matsu questioned impatiently.

The boy smirked. Kaida gasped. She must have seem the resemblance. "Vegeta, Prince of All Saiyans."

Moving swiftly, Kaida's fingers shot forward and pinched the boy's skin. Her fingers came away with blood and Kaida smeared the blood on a small machine the contained the blood of the royal Vegetan line. The boy did flinch, but looked at Kaida and the device curiously. 

Kaida looked up at Matsu, joy shining in her eyes and spoke in saiya-go, "Positive. This is it!" then, speaking in basic, "Where is your father boy?"

"He's dead. What do you want with me?"

Kaida spoke before Matsu could stop her, "We've come to take you back to your people, for you to be Prince of All Saiyans in your father's place."

Fear shone in the boy's eyes for the first time. Yes, Kaida had made a mistake. It had never occurred to her that the boy might not want to go to Vegeta-sei. Matsu might have thought the same, but there was one more unknown in the equation. The boy's mother.

"No! No, I can't leave! My mom, and Gohan, and I have to defeat the and. . ." The boy trailed off. 

Matsu asked another question before the boy could have more time to think, "Who is your mother? Is she an Earthian?"

"She's human. I can't leave her! I don't want to be a prince! I need to stay here! And Gohan's getting married, I'm the best man I can't leave!I've got to save the worold from the. . " 

The boy continued speaking meaningless words and Matsu grimaced. There was only one choice. Before the boy ran, or worse, attacked, Matsu sprang into action. In a flash he was floating over the boy and sent his elbow down into the boy's head, knocking him unconscious. 

Kaida looked sharply at Matsu. "Was that really necessary?"

"Yes. I realized when he mentioned his mother that he would not leave with us on his own free will. She could not go with him either, you know that saiyan royalty are not allowed any female contact until they exit childhood."

Kaida sighed regretfully. "I suppose you're right. It never occurred to me that the boy might not want come with us. Will we just keep him unconscious until we get to Vegeta-sei?"

"Yes, I suppose so. We will also have to find some way for him to lose his memory. If he retains it, he will forever be wishing to return here. Besides, his mother probably spoiled him and the effects of a woman's care might have ruined him. He must forget her."

"Yes. It is sad though. We are taking him away from his mother and this life that he has-"

"Do not forget Kaida, that this is for the glory of Vegeta-sei. Without him, millions would die. The trade of this boys childhood for all those lives is not unfair, I think."

Kaida's resolve stealed and Matsu could see that she was now confident in his choice. There would be no more questions. "Something will have to be done about his hair, and his eyes. We do have the blood samples proving that he is royal Vegetan, but the public may not believe. They need to identify with him, and will be hard to identify with this purple-haired hybrid. We will have to keep the fact that he is only a demi-saiyan a secret. What was Prince Vegeta thinking, mating with an Earthian?"

"I don't know, but I am glad he did, regardless. We could die his hair, I suppose, or give him a wig, or even just shave his head. His eyes, well, contact would be too complicated with this boy. He might wonder why he has to wear them. Why don't we just spread some rumors or  make up a prophecy about a blue eyed saiyan that will save his race. That should satisfy the people."

"Yes. Let's go home now, before we run into some trouble. We can settle the rest of the details on the way. . . I suppose we should call him Vegeta?"

Matsu stared at the boy thoughtfully. "No, that age is over. A new era has begun. We will call him Toran, it is a saiyan name and translates roughly into the Earthian name "Trunks" his mother gave him. It is the least we can do to honor her."

"Toran then. Let us take Toran home."

No one noticed the saiyan space craft blasting out of Earth's atmosphere. 

There you have it. This fic is different from my others because I actually have the next six chapters ready and waiting for posting. I'll probably put the next chapter up sometime this week and then after that put one up every Saturday until I run out. This chappie is shorter than the others because really it's just a prologue.. 

-pd


	2. Little Panny

Hey again. Thank you guys who reviewed me! Your sweethearts to take the time to review a story after just its first chapter! Much love to you all!

Here's the next chappie and as the title suggests, it's about Pan. On the chapters I'll pretty much be switching back and forth for Pan POV to Trunks POV, with a little bit of maybe Bulma, Videl, or the bad guys in between. I hope you like this chapter and I'm sorry if I ramble at the begininning!

Enjoy.

Pan Son was in a reflective mood. There was a good deal for her to reflect on. Pan's life had _never been dull. Pan had been born into a world recovering from the reign of the androids. Her father had been the defeater of the androids, and was praised all over the world. As if that was not enough, Pan's mother got involved in politics. _

The world was in such a state of disorder, that it was decided that they needed to form a worldwide government. The person at the head of the government did not have absolute power, but close to it. The person elected was Videl Satan Son, husband to the savior of the world, friend of the world's leading scientist, daughter-in-law to the world's greatest cook, and mother-to-be. 

Pan's birth made ever headline and news broadcast around the world. Her birth was celebrated in the streets. The people felt that she was _their _child. This little girl, born out of strife, gave the people new hope. Life would go on after the androids, and the symbol of that new life was little Pan Hope Son. 

'Little Panny' grew up in the media's eye. Pictures of her were everywhere. Magazines, television, movies, newspapers, the internet- there was no aspect of the media that did not record and broadcast the little star's life. Panny's sunny smile was beloved by everyone. Girls idolized the child star and when it became known that Panny was following in both her parent's footsteps by studying martial arts, the number of female martial art students tripled. 

When Pan turned thirteen, she realized what an icon she was to the public. Pan decided to take advantage of this and began appearing at charity functions and started a program for helping children orphaned during the andriod's reign get back on their feet. Pan played off of her childlike appearance by keeping her hair in pigtails and wearing cute dresses and skirts. 

At sixteen, Pan started dressing like a woman. The world watched Little Panny's sixteenth birthday party; she personified the phrase 'Sweet Sixteen'. Little Panny had grown up, and was now a teen idol. Part of Pan's popularity was because she did not look like the classic teen star. Instead of the regular blonde locks and slender frame, Pan was dark haired and had a muscled frame. Panny's glistening black locks, sparkling black eyes, and wide open smile gave her face beauty and character. Companies offered her millions to say that she used their shampoo, contacts, or make up. 

Pan, however, preferred not to reflect on any of that. The public was part of her life, but it was not all of her life. Pan was very careful to keep the media away from many of her activities. She did not want to be so involved that she tried to become what the public thought she was. So she let the media know that she did martial arts, but, other than competing (and winning) the children's martial arts tournament for promotion, she did not train or let any details about her skills get out. None of the public knew that she hated skirts and dresses and wished she could cut all of her fabled hair off. No one knew that Pan and her mother went out to the mall in disguises ever month for people watching a little shopping. No one knew that Pan abhorred pizza. No one knew that Pan excelled in math. No one knew that Pan liked pretzels in her ice cream and preferred her eggs over easy. All those fans would never _really _know her.

Pan wanted to get away from it all. Sure, she could walk around in a wig and with a big, fake nose, but that was not what she wanted. The only way she could really get away from the public would to go off planet under an alias. This was not really a problem since Pan was god-daughter to the world's leading scientist. What the problem was was talking her mother into letting her go. Seeing as how the galaxy was unexplored, the chances were nil. Sometimes Pan considered doing something scandalous and destroying the public's image of her, but she knew that it would ruin her mother. So she was stuck in the eye of the public. Pan sighed and blasted off into the air, heading for Capsule Corp. 

Pan breezed through Capsule Corp's security levels and entered the gravity room. It was time to work off some of her resentment. Pan powered up and began her workout. She had been exercising for about half an hour when the gravity shut down and returned to normal. Pan landed and looked over to the entrance where Bulma was entering. 

"Hey Pan. Your mother called and wants you to head home."

Pan frowned and walked over to the doorway. "It's only three-o-clock. Do you know why she needs me?"

Bulma grinned as she handed Pan a towel. "As a matter of fact I do. She wanted to talk to you and your father about something. It seems that the government has been contacted by a government from outer space, seeking to form alliances."

Pan gaped. "You're kidding me?"

"Nope."

"Wow. It's almost like an answer to my prayers- Well I'll stop by later Bulma."

"Bye Pan."

With a quick wave Pan soared off through a conveniently placed window.

She landed in the courtyard of the palace and quickly headed to her mother's sitting room. Both her mother and father were waiting for her.

"What's up? Bulma said something about aliens."

Videl smiled. "Yes, I'm going to have a press conference in a few hours, but I wanted to talk to you and Gohan before hand. Coincidently, the government that contacted us is one that one that we are familiar with."

Gohan simply raised an eyebrow but Pan interrupted, "Namek?"

Videl smiled. "No, not Namek. I'm still baffled about why this planet as contacted us, knowing what we do about them, and-"

"Mom! Spill it!"

"The Planet Vegeta-sei."

Pan gaped. "You're kidding."

"No. I printed out the letter they sent us. Look."

Pan took the letter and looked over it:

Earthians-

The government of Vegeta-sei is interested in allying itself to the government of Earth. If you are interested in further correspondence, Contact us by probe. Once we receive the probe, we will reply by sending an ambassador to your planet. In return, we would request an Earthian diplomat come to Vegeta-sei so that we may both make observations and consider forming an alliance. The envoy who comes to Vegeta-sei will be conducted by the Prince of all saiyans as we expect the envoy sent to Earth will be guided by the head of government.

Lerput, secretary to his majesty Prince Toran, Prince of all saiyans.

Pan looked up in shock. "I thought Vegeta-sei was destroyed by Frieza."

"It was." Gohan spoke for the first time. "Someone must have found another planet with dragon balls and wished it back. Who does it say the ruler is?"

Pan looked back down at the letter. "It says Prince Toran here."

"I guess Vegeta wasn't revived with the planet. I'm going to the library." Gohan kissed Videl on the check and exited the room.

Pan shook her head. Sometimes, no, _most of the time, she just could not understand her father. He was so… solemn. Nothing made him exited or could hold his interest for very long. Grandma had said that he had not always been like this. She told Pan that before the Androids, Gohan had been chipper and innocent, but Pan had trouble believing her. Her one-armed father was so distant. The only thing he ever did with Pan was train, and Videl had had to talk him into that. When Pan had wondered aloud at why her father had changed, Chi Chi had answered her. They had been washing dishes together on one of Pan's visits._

**FLASHBACK**

"Troubling experiences change people Sweetie. Your father didn't have an easy life. He was kidnapped at five and after that was forced to change and mature very quickly. He saw his father die over and over again along with many of his friends. With that added to all the intense training he went through, I was surprised that he was still sane. Sure, the others made it out okay in the end, but they were adults. Gohan was just a little boy. He put on such a tough front that the others just assumed that he would be okay. Amazingly, he was. But right after the Frieza affair, his father died of that heart disorder. Then, there was the androids. 

"Gohan saw all of the people he had known and loved brutally and easily destroyed right in front of him. He was so close to Piccolo and Krillin… I thought that was it. I thought Gohan would crumble then. But there was still one person left. Trunks. Gohan, Bulma, and I had gathered at Capsule Corp after the androids had destroyed the others the little Trunks started crying. Gohan stood up, wiped his tears away, and picked up Trunks. After that whenever Gohan wasn't training he was at Capsule Corp helping Bulma with the baby. I think Trunks gave Gohan new hope.

"Gohan and Trunks were very close as Trunks grew older. He adored Gohan. Gohan started training him so that he could help with the androids and also, I think to continue Vegeta's legacy. When Trunks was six, Gohan met your mother. He fell in love and spent a little less time with Trunks. Then, when Trunks turned seven, the androids killed him. That was the last straw. Gohan felt that it was his fault, that he should have trained Trunks better. He got so angry and so sad, that he turned ssj2 on the spot and killed the androids. 

"He wasn't the same after that though. It's almost like he's living in the old days. He just feels so guilty, like he could have saved them all. If it hadn't been for your mother, I don't know what would have happened to him." Chi Chi had put her arm around her granddaughter's shoulders. "Don't be too hard on your father, Sweetie. He's been through a lot."

**FLASHBACK**

"Panny?"

Pan's thoughts snapped back to the present. She scowled. "Don't call me that Mother. I asked you not to."

"I'm sorry Pan. I forgot."

The damage, however, was done. Pan was reminded again of her public and life in the spotlight. Struggling, she turned back to the conversation, "Well are we going to answer them?"

"Yes. I asked Bulma to prepare a probe while I call the press conference and announce my intentions for forming an alliance. There is nothing in the constitution that dictates who decides what to do in case an alien life form contacts us, so I will be making the decisions."

"But you know what saiyans are like. Are you sure you want to risk a union with them?"

"Yes. It will be good to have powerful allies in the case of another super-villian and if the saiyans do mean us wrong, than your father will just take care of them. Besides, it will be good for us to see what technology they have. If we set up trade the economy will soar. I talked it over with Bulma and we both think that it's a good idea. The only problem now will be choosing an emissary. We'll have to find someone who can deal adequately with saiyan pride and temperament… This is going to be difficult. I'm going to go get ready for the press conference. You don't need to be there."

With that, Videl left the room. Pan dropped into one of the chairs. The situation was perfect. She would be the ideal ambassador to send to the saiyans. She was one-quarter saiyan and strong enough to earn the saiyan's respect. She was familiar with saiyan pride and aura. Pan was familiar with diplomacy and all that it would take to make pacts and agreements.  She was the only candidate for the job. Now all she had to do was convince her mother.

Well, there you have it. Next chapter will be out Saturday and we'll meet Trunks and find out about the changes he's causing on Vegeta-sei. Enter cold, powerful Prince of All Saiyans. . . 

-pd


	3. Prince Toran

Alright, here's chapter number three. Thank you sweethearts who reviewed me! I love you all! Okay, Toran is Trunks, I've read the name Toran being used for Trunks in other fics so I decided to put it in mine because calling him Trunks would give him away and calling him Vegeta would just be too weird. 

Anyway, this chapter has some government/economics issues in it and if you don't like it, im sorry. It's needed for this chapter and I am taking US History and learning about the Constitution- what can you expect? :-P Anyway, here's my chappie. 

Enjoy.

Toran, Prince of All Saiyans, executed a swift kicked aimed at his opponent's head and watched as the unconscious saiyan fell to the ground. 

"This one keeps his rank. Put him in the regen tank and send in the next warrior." Toran waited patiently as the servants hauled the warrior out of the room. In a few moments another saiyan entered the chamber and Toran attacked him mercilessly. It was promotion week. Every six months all saiyan warriors were tested to see if they deserved a promotion or demotion to another rank. Toran himself tested all the elite warriors in one on one combat to see if they needed demoting. None of them ever beat him, of course. The saiyan leader had to be the strongest saiyan on the planet in order to prevent rebellion. When Toran had turned eighteen and beaten all of his 'trainers' to a pulp he had taken over testing the elites. Before him the War Commander had been in charge. Now it was up to Toran to beat the men within an inch of their life and decide whether or not they were up to snuff. 

Toran did not really like the promotion days because he had to wear his bald cap while fighting. Only a few people knew that Toran was not bald. The public's reaction if they ever found out that their prince had purple hair was not something that Toran's advisors were willing to risk. When Toran was a child they had shaved Toran's head but as Toran got older he refused to allow his head to be shaved. He _liked his hair. So Toran instead wore a bald cap most of the time. Really the only time he could risk having it off was when he was training privately or in his suite, but hiding his hair was better than having none at all. Fighting with a bald cap however, was not comfortable, even with easy fights like these._

Toran knocked the fighter out in a few moments, "This one needs to be demoted. Send in the next one."

"You have fought them all Prince Toran." One of the servants told him when they came to drag the former elite away.

Toran nodded. "I am not to be disturbed."

Once the servants had left Toran took off his bald cap and tossed it in the air, destroying it with a single blast. Then, Toran began his exercises. He used to have training masters, but had beaten them all years ago and now there was no one left who was within his league. Toran preformed the routines that he had developed to push his strength. With a strangled yell, he burst into the super saiyan. Toran's ability to transform into the legendary was the most closely guarded secret on the planet. Only one person knew.

Toran strode through the halls of the palace, heading towards the council chamber. He gave the door a shove that nearly sent it flying off its hinges and entered the chamber. The other councilors were already there, but Toran was the prince and was allowed to be late. He had just showered after his workout and was still slightly wet. The bald cap was carefully covering his pale hair. 

Toran sat down at the head of the table and gave a brusque nod. The councilors immediately all began talking urgently about matters of the state. Toran leaned back in his chair, pretending to be half-asleep. Occasionally a councilor would glance over at the prince out of the corner of his eye only to be met by a lethal glint in his abnormal blue eyes. The result was a shiver and a quick shifting of the councilor's eyes.  The Prince never spoke at council meeting, but he was always present; leaning back in his chair and gazing lazily at the councilors. It would be so easy to assume that the prince was a lack-wit, that he only showed up at the council meeting because he had too. The only thing that contested the fact was the calculating look in the prince's eyes. The councilors who missed the analyzing glint assumed that the prince was dim-witted. Even those councilors, however, treaded carefully around the prince. Not a single saiyan had forgotten the event nine years ago. . .

**Flashback**

"Who is this _boy that he has the right to be the Prince of All-Saiyans?" The dissenter screamed to the crowds at his feet. "The line of Vegeta is broken! King Vegeta and Prince Vegeta were defeated by Frieza! Have the saiyans sunk so low as to accept the blue-eyed bastard of a man who was defeated? The line is weak! The prince is weak! Vegeta-sei has come upon a new age! The age where all saiyans will be united under capable ruler! Not a spoiled, hairless boy!"_

A shadow fell over the rebel and the crowds looked up. Hovering above the dissenter was the prince, dressed in the royal saiyan armor, smirking down at rebel. 

"The saiyans do not need to be united, traitor. They are united, in me. I am the Prince of All-Saiyans. You are a traitor to the crown and I will dispense your punishment accordingly." The crowd was silent as they watched the prince float down and land a few yards away from the dissenter, still smirking. "If you feel the need to challenge my authority over you, give it your best shot. You better make it good, for it will be your last."

The rebel growled at the insult and powered up with a yell. Murmurs were heard throughout the crowd as they saw the power that the dissenter's red aura was giving off with their scoters. The prince continued to smirk at the rebel. The dissenter growled again and slowly brought his two hands together, forming a ki ball. With a shout, he released it. The prince stood, waiting for the blast. It hit, and was gone. 

There was not a scratch on the prince. 

The crowd and the rebel gasped out of shock. The prince's smirk simply grew. Holding up his hand, he produced a large, red, ki blast. It soared quickly through the air and hit the dissenter head on. The blast worked slowly on the rebel's flesh. The entire throng could hear the dissenter screaming for mercy and out of pain as the blast gradually melted his flesh. In a few minutes he was gone, and the prince dissolved the blast. He turned and faced the crowd, the smirk ever-present.

"Would anyone else like to challenge me?" the prince requested in a chill voice. As he spoke, his ki gradually began to rise, faster and faster. The people gasped again. Moments later, thousands of scoters simultaneously burst into thousands of pieces.

"What line rules Vegeta-sei?" He demanded of the crowd, and they responded immediately.

"VEGETA!" 

"Who unites the saiyans?"

"THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS!"

Everyone had heeded the prince from that day forth. The people held an intense respect for him. This prince was strong. The blood in him was that of the Vegetas of the past. For a boy to defeat such a strong and accomplished fighter as the rebel he must be powerful indeed. The boy was still years away from his prime. He was cheered in the streets. Once again, the people had faith in their leader. The Prince of All Saiyans had indeed united them.

**End Flashback**

After about an hour of the councilors arguing and debating about the laws and people of Vegeta-sei, Toran spoke. He delighted in the shocked faces of the councilors. This was the first time he had ever spoken up at a meeting. Toran could not hold back the smirk that overcame his features. Some of the councilors shivered. That was the same smirk that had graced the prince's face as he had destroyed the dissenter, and the face of countless of the boy-prince's ancestors as they moved in for the kill.

"I have a proposal." Toran paused dramatically as the councilors waited anxiously to see what their sovereign was up to. Toran stood up, and hands clasped behind his back, began to pace slowly around the table. "For centuries, no, since the beginning of recorded history, the saiyan race has been a leading power in the North Quadrant. All feared the saiyans because, gentlemen, we were to be feared." Toran paused again; both verbally and physically, meeting the eyes of the councilors before continuing, "With the rise of Frieza, came the fall of the saiyan race. We were wiped out; disappearing from the universe in the instant that Frieza desired that we be gone. My father alone escaped the destruction. He followed Frieza and achieved the legendary. The super saiyan. The worm didn't stand a chance. Prince Vegeta, my father, defeated him. Using dragon balls from a foreign planet, my father wished us back. He came back to rule Vegeta-sei, but a disease inflicted upon him by Frieza killed him. My father did not live long enough to see the saiyans prosper, so I have taken the job upon my own shoulders. The other races have forgotten the saiyans. We will show them that the saiyan race is stronger than ever before." Toran's voice rose as he spoke more and more passionately. "The people are dissentious. I have been challenged nineteen times in the last two years. We must unite! You have been squabbling over legal details for years! Nothing has been achieved in this council for a decade! If I were king, I would kill you all right now." Some of the councilors flinched, while others relaxed slowly. So he was not going to kill them. "Fortunately for you, I will not be King until I turn thirty. Then I will have boundless power over all things on Vegeta-sei. Right now, however, I am only the Prince of All Saiyans. Your council has the power to veto any of my decisions. I am going to be making decisions and I trust that you all will agree with me. I am acting in the best interest of the saiyan population. All saiyans are united in me. You have had your say for years, and look where we are now. Scattered! Divided! Hop on now gentlemen, because you're either in for the ride or out for the dust. Who's riding?"

The answer was immediate. The councilors all stood up in accord and pounded their fists into the table, the sign of approval. Toran had known that they would. Not only had he threatened them if they did not agree, but he had challenged them. No saiyan could refuse bother of those.

"Welcome aboard."

"The first thing we will do is create an assembly. The reason that I have been challenged so many times is because the people are discontent and want a voice. One saiyan will be elected from every province to form the Assembly. They will meet monthly and if they come up with a problem in our government, they will present it to you, the council."

A quiet murmuring picked up in the council as the councilors mulled over the idea. Toran frowned. This was the first step. So far, everything he had proposed to them had been things they agreed with. He hoped that they would trust him or, rather, fear him. He really did not feel like killing anyone.

"That's preposterous!" One saiyan shouted. Oh well. "Vegeta-sei has always been ruled by a monarch! What you propose is to give the people a _democracy_!"

"I do no such thing. Do you think I am a fool? Do you forget who I am? I am the last person in the North Quadrant who would want to make Vegeta-sei into a democracy!"

"You say that, but the people will take over the government! Without a monarchy, there will be chaos! No one could control the people! Like before Matsu-" the saiyan cut off suddenly and Toran wondered briefly what he had been going to say. 

"There are so many provinces that they will never be able to get a majority vote. Even if they do, I can simply veto whatever they bring up. The people will be satisfied with this."

"That's what you say now but…"

Toran was tired of this. "Councilor, you have a choice. Either leave the room, or leave the dimension."

The saiyan's face reddened. "You wouldn't dare."

Toran simply pointed his finger at the saiyan, lowering it as soon as the deadly orange beam of energy pierced the saiyan's heart.

"Any other objections?" Silence. "Good. Now, next we will form alliances with other planets. Physically, the saiyans are the strongest beings in the North Quadrant, and probably beyond. Technologically speaking, we are way behind. Vegeta-sei is weak in resources and few in population. We have only two scientists/inventors on the planet. This needs to change. I have been sending scouts to other planets for investigation for years. The planet that I found most appealing for our needs was one called, drolly enough, Earth." Toran flicked on a projector and an image of Earth appeared on a wall. "As you can see, it is mainly composed of water. The planet's occupants live on the landmasses, however." The image changed and two humans, male and female, appeared on the wall. "The people call themselves "humans" and, as you can see, are very similar in appearance to saiyans. They had no tails however, and their strength is minimal. Nearly twenty years ago, they were almost wiped out by androids. After the defeat of the androids, they formed a monarchial government. In these twenty years, the population has tripled. They reproduce very quickly. I considered enslaving the humans, but they reproduce so quickly that they would be nothing but trouble. Their technology is advancing as quickly as their population. In another twenty years, without any unexpected problems like extinction, Earth will be a leading power. If we ally ourselves to them now, Vegeta-sei will rise along with them. We will benefit greatly from their technology. Do you agree that it would be good to seek an alliance with the Planet Earth?"

Eighteen fists pounded onto the table. Only one saiyan had not voiced his approval. After, however, a quick glance at the other councilors and the dead body still slouched over in its seat; he stood up and answered as the others had. 

Toran smirked. "I am glad that you all agree. It would have been awkward had you not, considering that I already sent a message to Plant Earth and expect an envoy quite soon. I will leave it up to you all to decide which saiyan should act as an ambassador for the saiyans. Decide quickly. Have him sent to the throne room tomorrow morning. He will leave next week. That is all I whish to speak to you about now. Thank you for your time." With these final words, Toran, Prince of All Saiyans, left the room. 

Fin. Sorry, no tp lovin yet, but its coming up soon. Next chapter: Bulma reflects on Trunks, the changes Gohan went through, and Pan. Has a little chat with Videl concerning Pan's future. What will Videl decide?  

I'll update Wednesday, rain or shine because I already have the chapter written. Now isn't that a handy thing? I should do that with all my stories. Write the whole thing ahead of time… naw.

-pd


	4. Bulma Briefs

Here it is… what you all (or at least a couple of you sweet, sweet reviewers) have been waiting for…. Chapter three!

Enjoy!

"Okay kiddo, spill. I know that something's up. You've been acting all secretive for a week now. Tell your Auntie Bulma what's up."

Pan smiled mysteriously at her 'Auntie'. "Okay, but you have to promise not to tell my mom or grandma."

"Of course Kiddo."

"I've decided to go Vegeta-sei as the ambassador."

"Wow. Hold up. I'll give you one thing kid, you certainly can surprise a person. I think I've got you down, and then you go and do something like travel to a planet of blood thirsty savages."

"Auntie! I'm serious about this! This isn't just a random thing! I've been trying to figure out a way to get out of the spotlight for a while now. This is it. I'm the perfect ambassador. 1) I already know all about saiyans, whereas if you got anyone else, you'd have to explain all about how we know so much about them. 2) I am a quarter saiyan. I'm more likely to be able to get along with saiyans than anyone else. 3) I'm strong enough and clever enough to take care of myself if the whole thing is a trap or something. 4) I'm the Chief of State's daughter. I know all there is about governing and diplomacy. See! No one else fits into all of those categories!"

Bulma could not help but think of someone else who would have fit that description if not for his death- but that was a long time ago. Time to move on. "Your father could go."

Pan snorted. "Yeah right. Father would never leave Mother. Not to mention that he has no interest in the saiyans." Pan paused and then spoke under her breath, "He has no interest in anything."

Bulma heard and lifted an eyebrow. She was not the only one who needed to move on. Sure, she knew that Gohan had been through a whole lot, and at a young age too. But he needed to wake up. He had a beautiful, intelligent, personable, strong, and funny daughter who thought he did not care about her let alone love her. Sometimes even Bulma even wondered if he did. Gohan only really responded to Videl. He was distant to everyone else, even his mother and occasionally even Videl. 

Whenever she saw him, Bulma felt like slapping him. His child was still alive and he did not even care about her. Well one day maybe he would wake up, but by then Pan would be gone. She would despise him and want nothing to do with him. He had already missed all of her childhood. It would serve him right. 

Then again, Videl had not been the most faithful of parents either. Busy trying to gain the position of Chief of State, Bulma could not remember how many times Videl had dropped her little daughter off with Chi Chi or Bulma. Even after being elected, Videl still had little time for her daughter. Videl had, however, loved her daughter and made it clear. She might have missed a few times, but usually she was there to tuck her daughter in to bed and play catch in the back yard. Despite these things, Videl had been distant. With distant parents, Bulma and Chi Chi had wordlessly moved in to the important positions in Pan's heart. They loved her with all their hearts, since there was no one else to take up any heart-room. 

"Well then, I guess you're going to Vegeta-sei."

Pan squealed. "Oh my gosh! Do you really mean it Bulma? You'll talk to Mom?"

"Yup kiddo, I really mean it. You need to get off this rock." Maybe you'll find someone who will love you the way you deserve.

"Videl? Do you have a minute?"

"Sure Bulma. Let's walk in the courtyard. It's too nice of a day to stay indoors." The two women walked into the palace gardens in silence. "What was it that you needed to talk to me about Bulma?"

"I'm worried about Pan."

Videl's brow instantly twisted. "What's wrong?"

"She's depressed. She's been depressed for months."

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Videl looked concerned and a little sheepish.

"I know you didn't. Videl sweetie, she needs a change."

"Oh is that all? Well Margie decided that Pan should head to college soon. She'll be starting school at Green Leaf University in the fall."

Bulma shook her head, her patience was running thin. "You don't get it Videl, do you? That isn't the kind of change I'm talking about. Think about what you just said: Margie decided. Margie, Pan's publicity director has decided that she is going to go to Green Leaf college."

Videl's patience was thinning too. "What are you talking about Bulma?"

"Pan is eighteen years old and her publicity director is basically dictating her life. Normal children start making their own decisions and plotting their lives at 18, most before that."

"Well Pan isn't normal! She's the daughter of the Chief of State! Every person on the planet knows her face!"

"That's where your wrong Videl. Pan is just a girl. She's just a girl like any other who was unfortunate enough to be the daughter of the Chief of State and have every person know her face. She's just a girl-"

"Unfortunate?"

"Yes, unfortunate. She's just a girl. To describe Pan, you don't say 'the most famous person on the planet', you say a smart, sassy, beautiful, strong-willed girl! A little girl who is turning into a woman, just like all little girls do. And just like the other girls, Pan deserves a chance to decide her own fate. Some silly publicity director who has never spoken two words to her can not decide Pan's future. Only Pan can." Bulma paused as a tear etched down her cheek. "Don't you see Videl? Pan's just herself., a girl like any other."

Tears were making their way down Videl's cheeks too. "Oh Bulma!" she cried and hugged the older woman tightly. "How could I have missed this?"

"Videl?" a new voice spoke unexpectedly and both Bulma and Videl jumped. It was Gohan. "Is something wrong?"

Bulma could see Videl trying to piece something to say together, so she answered for her. "No Gohan. Nothing's wrong. Nothing, at least, that you would care about."

Gohan scowled fiercely. "What are you talking about Bulma, this is my wife. What's wrong?"

"It isn't your wife that has a problem Gohan, its your daughter. And as we all know, you don't care about anything to do with her. You can't comfort your wife about this because you don't know anything about the problem. Get out of here."

To Bulma's surprise, he did. His scowl deepening, Gohan shot up into the air right where he stood and disappeared into the clouds.

Videl was gathering herself back together. "That was harsh Bulma."

"It was the truth."

Videl sighed and took a step away from the older woman. "Never mind. How could I have been so blind Bulma? This was my own daughter. I know how when I was her age I just wanted to get away, and my life wasn't half as hectic as hers."

"It's okay sweetie. Sometimes its hard for mothers to notice these things." Bulma paused, wondering if she should go on. Why not? "Especially those as busy as you are." She hinted gently.

"I've been neglecting her haven't I? I noticed, when she got older, that she seemed to need less time and care. Sometimes, when I went to watch over her, she would tell me to leave. I knew that she was growing up, but I couldn't see it."

"Pan told you to leave all those times because she thought that you were busy and didn't want to keep you from your work. It's amazing how, growing up as she has, that she remained so selfless."

Videl snorted. "Her grandmother is the cause of that I suppose. Chi Chi has never been known for overindulgence."

Bulma giggled. "Yep. She made Little Panny, the world's star, do the dishes… hehe."

Videl giggled with Bulma for a moment before sobering. "What am I going to do Bulma?"

"Wrong question Videl. What are you going to let _her do?"_

"Oh. Yes. She must have some sort of plan or idea. Has she told you?" Videl questioned.

Bulma paused, choosing her words carefully. "Yes. Pan has an idea, but I imagine you won't like it, but you have to let go sometime."

Videl sighed. "Yes, I suppose whatever Pan has in mind will be something I won't like. Regardless, however, I think I'm going to indulge her. Margie and I have been controlling her for too long. Unless Pan has something totally bizarre like dressing up in a secret identity and becoming a  super hero, I'll do my best to comply. It is her life."

Bulma smiled. "Excellent. I'll tell Pan that she can start packing."

"Wait a minute! Packing for where? Where's she going?"

"Why Vegeta-sei, of course!"

Well, there you have it. Hope you liked it. Next chapter will introduce the bad guys. It'll be at least two more chapters before we get some T/P action going on, so bear with me please. Anyway, well, til next time…

-pd


	5. Matsu

I know. I bet ya'll are all mad at me for not updating in forever. Sorry. As a gift in hopes of making you all forgive me, I've posted two chapters….

Enjoy.

Shigo slammed his hand onto the table out of anger. "How long has this been going on? Why didn't we know about this?" Silence was the only answer. "I want some answers." Shigo growled. 

Keejan, one of the bolder saiyans at the table stood up. "There was no way we could have known Shigo. The prince never spoke up before and we just assumed he was uninterested in politics and the general welfare of Vegeta-sei. He never showed any interest before-"

"Fool!" Shigo cut him off. "Think about who his father was! Even in his youth, Prince Vegeta was brilliant! I always suspected that the boy might be holding something back, but 'no!' you said. 'he's brainless' you said! What he did today was not the act of a brainless man! The prince brought up his proposition out of nowhere, startling you all into agreement! This should not have happened! Did I not tell you to position someone for the boy to have as his confidant? Limer! He was supposed to attach himself to you! When we first brought him here, he was a sad little boy who wanted a friend. Why aren't you that friend?"

The saiyan in question's eyes darted around the room nervously, as if looking for a way to escape Shigo's question. "The prince has no one in his confidence, Lord Shigo. Even as a boy, he talked to no one. I tried, Lord Shigo, to befriend him, but he would have none of me."

"Fool!" Shigo shouted again. His face was quickly turning an alarming shade of purple. "I am surrounded by fools! Why was I not told this earlier? You told me that we had the boy under our finger!" Shigo stared at the saiyans sitting around the table, all refusing to meet his electric eyes. "Nevermind! It is too late now. I will have to get to him through someone else. A girl! Yes a girl! What does the prince think of girls Limer?"

In an attempt to regain his favor in Shigo's eyes, Limer sputtered quickly. "He has minimal contact with them, My Lord Shigo. There are few females in the castle and he is unaffected by the ones he does know."

Shigo rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm…. We shall have to import a girl then…" The misty look in Shigo's eyes vanished swiftly and the lethal gleam in them returned when he snapped his head up. "This err is fixable, but the others may not be. Tell me, how did the boy arrange for these scouting trips?"

Keejan answered him again, "The prince has a private fleet at his disposal. He is also in control of the military. He probably took a couple elites out of training and sent them scouting in his private ships."

"Yes but how did he do this without are knowledge? Isn't he being watched?"

"It is impossible to have him followed Shigo. The prince is always watching out for shadows and could sense any man we sent after him."

"What about cameras? Do we not have a recording system in the castle?"

Keejan frowned. "We do, but a few years ago the prince took over control of it. He is very skilled technologically and now uses the watch system for his own purposes, whatever they may be. But don't worry, there are no cameras or recording devices in this room. It was recently built and there has been no time for the prince to install a system."

Shigo growled again. "Incompetent fools! There is no changing it now. The boy is set on this Earth thing. Matsu! Tell me about the planet."

A saiyan sitting at the back of the table who had been sprawled in his chair and unresponsive until that point, looked up. "There's little to tell Shigo. I was only there for a few hours, years ago. As Toran said, the humans were, at that time, very few. The planet was of an average size and appealing."

"Could the boy have found out that he was found there?"

Matsu shook his head violently. "There is no way he could have found out. Even if he had, he would have gone to Earth himself to seek his mother."

"What do you know of her?"

"Little to nothing. She was human, that is all we know. There is no way he could find her. She will not be looking for him either, assuming that he was killed by the Androids that killed so many. Toran did mention one other person, someone he called Gohan. Apparently this Gohan trained him. As you know, Toran was remarkably strong for his age when we found him. This Gohan must have been extraordinary."

Shigo paced for a few moments, back in forth in front of the table before stopping violently. "Matsu, you will be the ambassador to Earth. You've been there before and on scouting missions to other planets. Look for this Gohan, if he is still alive he should be easy to find by his energy level. Study him and find out if he is a threat or not. I want you to send weekly reports to this assembly as well as those you send to the brat. Tell us about the planet's government, people, economics, customs, anything that could be of use to us. I want no mistakes-"

"Yes, yes. I've been playing this game as long as you have Shigo. If you'll excuse me, I have some business to take care of." With out waiting for a response, Matsu stood up and swept out of the room.

Matsu frowned as he walked briskly through the halls. He was in a precarious position. Matsu had been a member of Shigo's conspirators even before Toran was brought to Vegeta. That was where his loyalty lied. And yet, it was beginning to seem more and more like Shigo and the others were losing the game.

Matsu knew because he had watched Toran's eyes. Eyes were the door to the soul. Toran's human eyes were open. The brilliant eyes frightened all the other saiyans, but Matsu had seen too much of the galaxy to let those eyes scare him. So, Matsu watched Toran's eyes. He saw how guarded and frightened they were at first. Some instinct deep within had told the boy to keep his secrets and feelings inside, to trust no one. So the boy had held his tongue. Slowly, Toran's eyes lost their fear and turned hard. Their cutting gaze frightened Toran's subordinates. Yes, the Prince of All Saiyans was a hard, durable man, even when he was a boy. Matsu had seen not only hardness but intelligence in Toran's eyes. Toran saw what went on through those half-lowered blue lids. Even the shortest glance was cold and calculating. 

Only one aspect of Toran could not be seen in his eyes. It instead could be seen in his aura. Toran radiated strength. Matsu fought him consistently during promotion week and was amazed every time he fought the young saiyan. No matter how greatly Matsu's strength had increased in the previous six month, Toran decimated him in ten seconds. One moment Matsu would be flying, and the next in a regeneration tank. Matsu would not be surprised if Toran became the legendary Super-saiyan. In fact, he would not at all be surprised if the boy already had. 

Toran's strength was unbelievable. Everything about him was unbelievable. Toran had it all, the strength, the power, the intelligence, the throne, the looks… It all belonged to Toran, and he used his traits well. While Shigo and his conspirators were ignorant of the fact that the Prince of All Saiyans was not, never had been and never would be under their thumb, Matsu observed Toran. Every act of his was meditated. Matsu was beginning to wonder whether this boy would not be such a bad king, whether he should really be involved in treasonous activities against a Prince who just might be the perfect king. 

Now Matsu had been placed in a position where he could either aide Toran or harm him. The potential alliance between Earth and Vegeta-sei depended on himelf. Matsu was finding himself more and more in favor of the alliance and Toran, the motherless, fatherless boy. 


	6. Videl Son

"WHAT!" Pan heard the scream from the kitchen door and immediately recognized it as her mother's. Running silently down the halls, at human speed for the sake of the servants roaming the halls, Pan headed towards her mother's ki. As she neared the courtyard, Pan recognized Bulma's diminutive ki signature and slowed to a sneaking pace as she crouched at a window within hearing range of her mother and auntie. Hopefully Videl was too caught up in whatever they were talking about to notice Pan's ki signature…

"Vegeta-sei? Sure, I agree that I have to let go Bulma, but let her go off-planet to a planet full of psychotic monkeys?"

It took all of Pan's will not to jump up and scream "I resent that!" at the top of her lungs. Bulma and Videl were talking about her future and chances were that this would be the deciding conversation. 

"If Pan heard you say that Videl, fists would be flying. The saiyans are just beings like any other. Even if Pan wasn't as strong as each and ever one of them, the saiyans can still be manipulated. Trust me, I know."

"It doesn't matter! Panny's too young!"

"Don't call her that. She hates it. Videl sweetie, she's had knowledge and wisdom way beyond her age for years now. Pan's all grown up."

"She doesn't know enough to be assigned to a role as important as this one!"

Pan could hear her mother's voice growing more and more strained as she tried to find reasons to deny her daughter the chance to go to Vegeta-sei. 

"Sweetie, Pan's lived here as long as you have. She grew up in the middle of politics and knows as much if not more about diplomacy and making negotiations as you do. Not to mention that she can shield her emotions exceedingly well, I skill required for any ambassador," Videl frowned, mulling over Bulma's words. Bulma continued, "There's all that and the fact that Pan does happen to be a ¼ saiyan, already knows as much as anyone on this planet can know about saiyans, and is becoming fluent in saiya-go."

"But, but, she's my daughter."

"We talked about this Videl. Pan isn't your daughter, she's Pan."

Videl shook her head violently. "I don't mean it like that Bulma. I know that Pan is Pan. But Pan happens to be my daughter… and I love her."

Bulma gave Videl a hug, "I know Sweetie. I know."

Pan left then, not wanting to intrude on their privacy. It was evident that the battle had been won and, along with it, the war. 

Pan closed and locked the door to her room behind her. She frowned, as she always did when she saw her room. It was perfectly tidy and little bits of personality were scattered about the room. The only problem was that these 'little bits of personality' were not hers, they were Little Panny's. Pan's room was a favorite place for people giving audio tours of the castle to stop at. So Margie had carefully designed her room, making if according to her image of what Little Panny's room would be like. It was a dark pink with posters of butterflies and puppies. Pan shoved the pile of stuffed animals off her bed and unlocked the drawer in her nightstand. Pan pulled out a pad of paper and her portable cd player (Pan could not even express her choice of music in her room, people liked to flip through her cds when on the tours. So the cd collection that sat on her purple boom box strictly featured pop—the classic rock that Pan preferred to listen to had to be kept in the drawer in her nightstand that only had one key, which she alone was the possessor of). Slipping the headphones on, Pan visibly relaxed as the roaring music blasted through her ears, blotting out all other sound. She flipped through the pad of paper and opened to a page in the notebook that had her list. She had already started her list of things to bring. The list was surprisingly long. Pan owned only a few things that she considered part of herself rather than Little Panny. Most of the stuff she would have to buy, mementos of Earth so that if Pan got homesick, she could pull a bag of potato chips out of a capsule and watch old movies, imagining that she was lounging at CC with Bulma.

Reaching further back into the drawer and pulled out her scrapbook. The pictures in her scrapbook were ones that no one in the media had copies of. Videl had originally been the one to organize the pictures and the first page of the scrapbook had pictures of a smiling Videl in the hospital, holding her newborn little girl. Gohan was absent from these pictures and sometimes Pan wondered if he had been absent from her birth. The next few pages had pictures of young Pan playing with her Grandpa Hercule, 'helping' Grandma Chi Chi with the cooking by licking bowls of cookie batter clean, in dress up clothes with Bulma, and sitting at her mother's large desk. The following pictures featured Pan at the junior martial arts tournament, smiling gleefully as she defeated opponents. Then there were the pictures of an older Pan: Pan and her grandpa playing video games, Pan and Chi Chi covered with flour after cooking a feast, Bulma and Pan wearing silly wigs in preparation for a day at the mall, Pan and Videl sprawled on the couch as they watched a movie and did papers.

Pan had many other photos too that sat in their envelopes rather than the display in her scrapbook. Most of those were scenic photos and candid shots of the people she loved. Looking at those photos, one would think that Pan was a perfectly ordinary girl except for the absence of one thing: a father. Gohan graced none of Pan's photos. 

Sighing slightly out of regret that in a few days the photos would be all that Pan had of the people she loved, Pan capsulized all of her pictures and crossed them off the list. She then moved on to packing her clothes…

(A/n: I know this transition is kind of abrupt, but this is where I just picked up writing this story again recently…)

Videl gently wiped away a tear that slipped down her cheek and sniffled loudly. This was it. Her little girl was leaving, or rather this beautiful young woman who had been Videl's little girl was leaving. At this moment Videl just wanted someone to comfort her. There was no one. Bulma was in the prepping the ship, Chi Chi was sobbing over Pan, and Gohan, well, Gohan was standing next to her, but he had offered no support or comfort. He was stoically studing the horizon, seemingly oblivious to the fact that his only child was leaving, possibly for years. But then again, he had never cared about Pan. Videl could not understand it. With her, he was so gentle and loving, but with their child, he was impassive. Videl had tried to get Gohan to spend some time with Pan for to know her was to love her, but he resisted her attempts and refused to talk to her about Pan at all. 

Videl's thoughts were interrupted as Pan wrenched herself out of her sobbing Grandmother's arms and walked over to Videl. Pan's face was dry, but Videl thought she saw tears welling up the corners of her eyes…

"Well Mom. I guess this is it. Bulma says the ship's ready. What did you decide to call it anyway?"

Videl offered her daughter a sad smile. "Hope, of course."

Pan laughed. "You and Bulma are so hokey! It's bad enough that that has to be my middle name." Engines roared loudly in the background. Pan looked over her shoulder at the shuttle. "Well. That's my cue. I love you Mom." 

Pan leaned in and hugged her mother. 

"I love you too Pan." Videl blubbered. 

Bulma and Chi Chi walked over and gave Pan hug's, kisses, and last minute instructions, but Videl was too busy crying to hear. 

"Alright. Bye." With those final words, Pan walked into the ship and blasted off. She had not said a word to her father. 

Alright. Next chappie up later. The first t/p meeting….

-pd


End file.
